Libellules
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Des souvenirs surgissent dans la tête de Lisbon face à un lieu qui lui semble familier. Elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais "quelqu'un" remarque son malaise.


**Hello everybody !**

Suite à la demande de MlleMiuIris, voici une suite et fin à une des mini-scènes que j'ai écrites. (C'est le chapitre 10 de l'histoire « A la recherche des scènes coupées » pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.) Jusqu'à ce que vous voyez le premier « —ooo—ooo—ooo— » , c'est la mini-scène que certains connaissent déjà, et tout ce qu'il y a après est nouveau.

J'espère que je suis claire.

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews (j'ai atteint la 100ème en ce qui concerne « A la recherche des scènes coupées » et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de poster la suite de Libellules aujourd'hui ^^ en guise de cadeau !)

MlleMiuIris, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

Bonne lecture à tous, aux fidèles et moins fidèles !

**Libellules**

Jane marchait le long d'un chemin forestier lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lisbon le matin même. Ils étaient passés à côté d'un joli banc fait de troncs d'arbres, face à un ruisseau qui coulait entre les hautes herbes. Lisbon s'étaient arrêtée et avait observé cet endroit comme si un aimant l'attirait. Elle avait entrouvert la bouche et avait fermé les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes comme si elle s'était enfuie dans un autre monde, mais juste assez pour que Jane le remarque.

- Tout va bien ? lui avait-il demandé.

- Je…j'aime bien cet endroit, c'est tout.

La jeune femme avait essayé de répondre d'un air détaché mais il avait décelé une pointe de chagrin dans sa voix. L'affaire n'étant pas totalement terminée, il n'avait rien ajouté et l'équipe avait poursuivit son chemin en direction de la maison d'un témoin.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aimerait bien revoir cet endroit pour comprendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre mais il voulait y retourner. Il abrégea sa promenade, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa voiture. Il roula un petit quart d'heure et se gara sous un arbre en bordure de forêt il n'aurait qu'à marcher une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver l'endroit. Comme le soleil commençait à se cacher, il prit la précaution d'emporter sa veste polaire. Il reconnut le chemin où ils étaient passés le matin même avec l'équipe au complet. Il se balada quelques minutes et plus il avançait, plus il entendait le chant du ruisseau. Il le trouva enfin et le longea sur un petit kilomètre. Malgré les rayons du soleil qu'il avait dans les yeux, il distingua enfin le petit banc. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il voyait autre chose. Il du se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'allongé sur ce banc. Il reconnut la personne lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés vers l'arrière, libérant son joli visage pâle livré aux rayons du soleil, lui donnant un teint parfait. Elle avait ses deux mains jointes comme lorsque l'on fait une prière, posées sous sa joue en guise d'oreiller. Ses yeux semblaient humides mais elle fixait quelque chose au bord du ruisseau.

Jane s'approcha lentement puis il se mit debout à un mètre derrière le banc comme il avait le soleil dans les yeux, son ombre ne trahirait pas sa présence. A son tour, il observa les bords du ruisseau. Tout à coup, il en vit une. Puis deux. Puis trois. Trois libellules volaient au-dessus de l'eau, se croisant et se recroisant sans cesse. L'une avait des tons violets, les deux autres étaient d'un bleu vif. C'était donc ça qu'elle regardait…

- Des libellules…, dit-il presque à voix basse.

Lisbon entendit la voix de Jane derrière elle et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Bien sûr… Il avait forcément remarqué que cet endroit l'avait bouleversé ce matin. Mais à sa façon de prononcer le mot « libellules », elle comprit qu'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qui l'avait vraiment attirée ici.

- C'était notre passe-temps préféré, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Ma mère et moi passions beaucoup de temps à chercher des points d'eau pour observer des libellules en été. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis si longtemps… Elle disait qu'il y avait une libellule pour chaque personne et que la mienne était violette. La sienne était bleue…

Sa voix se brisa aussi décida-t-elle d'arrêter de parler. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Sa peine se résumait à ça : sa mère n'était plus là pour regarder les libellules avec elle. Jane s'approcha et jeta un œil sur le banc. Il restait un peu de place près de la tête de Lisbon. Il s'assit en silence, se contentant de regarder les libellules voler. Une quatrième apparut. Elle avait des tons orange magnifiques et volait un peu plus haut que les autres.

- C'est la votre, dit Lisbon.

Jane sourit aux paroles de la jeune femme. Cette idée d'avoir une libellule qui lui correspondait lui plaisait. Et la sienne était très jolie. Il observa la libellule orangée croiser de temps en temps la violette, celle de Lisbon. Contre toute attente, les deux libellules s'accouplèrent.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, murmura Lisbon. Ce n'est pas la votre.

Jane se pencha pour observer Lisbon et il remarqua qu'une fossette s'était dessinée sur sa joue. Il sourit aussi, puis forma une boule avec sa veste polaire.

- Tenez, dit-il en la tendant à Lisbon, mettez ça sous votre tête.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et elle s'installa confortablement sur son nouvel oreiller, libérant ses mains engourdies.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais quand même bien que la libellule orange soit la mienne, dit Jane d'un ton rêveur.

- Ma mère serait là, elle dirait que c'est forcément la votre parce qu'elle est sortie au moment où vous les avez observées, déclara Lisbon.

- Alors c'est la mienne ?

- C'est la votre.

Jane se leva, retourna derrière le banc et observa les quatre libellules encore quelques instants. La violette et la orange s'évitèrent de justesse plusieurs fois. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier. Puis il posa sa main sur le bras de Lisbon comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

- Bonne soirée, Lisbon.

La jeune femme eut la sensation d'avoir des libellules dans son estomac et des larmes se bousculèrent au bord de ses yeux. Toutes sortes d'émotions se contredisaient en elle de la tristesse, de la joie, de la mélancolie, du soulagement, et un peu de peur. De quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. La température baissait mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Tiens, c'était peut-être de ça qu'elle avait peur, de partir. Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester encore un peu plus longtemps malgré le froid car elle avait la veste polaire de Jane.

- Bonne soirée, Jane.

Le consultant s'éloigna et à peine se fut-il écarté de quelques mètres que la libellule orange disparut dans les hautes herbes, laissant la libellule de Lisbon voler en rond à sa recherche. Lisbon sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

—ooo—ooo—ooo—

Lisbon entra dans la pièce des bureaux avec la veste polaire de Jane sur le bras et un dossier dans l'autre. Elle avait des petits yeux mais personne n'aurait l'idée de lui faire la remarque puisque cela arrivait souvent. Il n'y avait personne pour lui demander à qui appartenait cette veste, personne pour lui demander pourquoi elle arrivait si tôt, et personne pour lui faire remarquer que l'assassin courait toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et jeta ses affaires sur son canapé avant d'aller se faire un café dans la petite cuisine. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin mais elle s'était endormie sur le banc devant le spectacle des libellules et s'était réveillée en sursaut il y avait un peu plus d'une heure. Elle était simplement passée chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à s'endormir.

Jane sortit de l'ascenseur avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, saluant les gens qu'il croisait comme s'ils étaient amis. Il constata que tout le mondé était arrivé avant lui, comme d'habitude. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de passer dire bonjour à Lisbon, la jeune femme sortit de son bureau.

- Max Clovis ne peut pas être notre assassin, déclara-t-elle. Un de ses amis de Londres vient de me faire parvenir une vidéo de lui prise le jour de la mort de la victime où il assiste à une conférence sur le cancer du cerveau. On repart à zéro. Cho, Van Pelt, retournez interroger la femme de la victime et insistez sur le fait qu'il était souvent absent les week-ends, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement. Rigsby, interrogez de nouveau le buraliste, d'après Jane, il semblait mal à l'aise la dernière fois, donc il nous cache peut-être quelque chose.

Jane sourit en voyant que sa supérieure tenait compte de ses indications.

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous, vous venez avec moi, répondit Lisbon en retournant dans son bureau.

Jane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il la suivit en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- On va aller interroger la fille de la victime et je préfèrerais que vous soyez là. Vous savez mieux vous y prendre avec les gamins. Et, ajouta Lisbon d'une voix plus timide en s'emparant de la veste polaire, je voulais vous rendre ça. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a bien servit.

Jane acquiesça et récupéra sa veste polaire. Il observa Lisbon enfiler son manteau et prendre les clefs de la voiture avec des gestes vifs et précis.

- Gardez-la, dit-il en lui rendant le vêtement.

- C'est gentil mais… j'en ai chez moi. Gardez-la.

- Mettez-la dans votre voiture au cas où vous oubliez la votre ce soir…

Lisbon regarda Jane d'un air surpris.

- Je n'y retourne pas ce soir.

- Mensonge, nota Jane en lui tendant de nouveau la veste polaire.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire puis elle s'empara de la veste qu'elle posa sur son bras.

- Dépêchons-nous, les assassins ne se reposent jamais, déclara-t-elle en sortant de son bureau.

- Il n'y a rien de plus faux !

—ooo—ooo—ooo—

Jane et Lisbon roulaient silencieusement en direction de chez la sœur de la victime qui gardait sa nièce de onze ans. Peut-être la jeune fille savait-elle quelque chose d'utile à propos du travail de sa mère, de ses amis ou même de sa famille.

- Vous êtes restée tard ?

Lisbon entendit la question mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Jane parlait.

- Pardon ?

- Hier soir, vous êtes restée tard sur ce banc ? Vous avez des petits yeux.

Finalement, quelqu'un avait quand même remarqué sa fatigue.

- Eh bien, je suis restée assez longtemps, oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

La veille au soir, elle s'était livrée à Jane plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle regrettait d'en avoir dit autant. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière.

- Assez longtemps…, répéta Jane en observant sa supérieure. Vous vous êtes endormie, je me trompe ?

Lisbon ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur le conducteur qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de voie juste devant elle.

- Lisbon ?

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Jane. Je préférerais éviter ce sujet de conversation si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Elle doubla prudemment une vieille Ford. Déçu, Jane haussa les épaules en regardant par sa fenêtre mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, Jane, dit alors Lisbon pour le rassurer.

- Je ne le prends pas personnellement.

- Si, je vois bien, je ne suis pas tout à fait aveugle.

Jane ne répondit pas.

- Je me suis réveillée vers quatre heures du matin sur le banc, je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis changée et je suis venue au bureau. Si je ne suis pas rentrée hier soir c'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de quitter cet endroit et je pense y retourner ce soir mais rien n'est sûr.

Jane tourna son visage vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Vous avez fait semblant de le prendre personnellement pour que je parle, conclut Lisbon en voyant son air moqueur.

- Et ça a marché.

Lisbon soupira, fatiguée de s'être fait avoir par le consultant une fois encore, puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas lâchée de la journée, la questionnant jusqu'à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait exactement la veille.

- On n'en parle plus maintenant. S'il vous plait.

Jane contempla les yeux humides de sa supérieure et il se sentit un peu mal d'avoir tenté de briser sa carapace.

- D'accord.

—ooo—ooo—ooo—

Jane et Lisbon n'avait rien obtenu de plus de la jeune fille, a part le fait que sa mère et elle avait l'habitude d'aller au cirque une fois par moi. De toute évidence, elle était encore trop bouleversée pour avoir les idées claires. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au bureau, Rigsby fit un résumé détaillé de ce qu'il avait obtenu du buraliste et Lisbon fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait une nouvelle piste. La victime, Alice Menkof, prenait des cours de piano avec un professeur particulier avec qui elle s'était montrée plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était venue acheter des jeux de hasard. D'après le buraliste, les deux adultes semblaient très complices.

- On suit cette piste, on n'a que celle-là, déclara Lisbon après que Cho et Van Pelt lui eurent annoncé qu'ils n'avaient rien de neuf. Van Pelt, cherchez les infos nécessaires pour vos collègues et Rigsby, prenez Cho avec vous et allez m'interroger ce professeur de piano quand Van Pelt vous aura trouvé son adresse.

Jane sourit en voyant sa patronne reprendre de l'assurance face à cette nouvelle piste. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à aller informer Hightower de l'avancée de l'enquête lorsqu'elle aperçu Jane qui la regardait en souriant.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien…

- Tant mieux ! dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Jane bailla et tendit ses bras en arrière en contemplant son canapé. Une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lisbon frappa au bureau d'Hightower mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle attendit quelques secondes et frappa de nouveau.

- Elle prend un café dans la cuisine, lui indiqua Eric, l'homme du service courrier.

- Merci !

Lisbon se rendit dans la petite cuisine et y trouva Hightower adossée au plan de travail, un café chaud à la main. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Madame ?

- Agent Lisbon, un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors en sortant de ses rêveries.

- Non, je voulais juste vous prévenir que les pistes précédentes n'ont mené nulle part mais que l'agent Rigsby en a une nouvelle et que nous nous concentrons sur celle-ci. Alice Menkof suivait des cours de piano avec un professeur particulier et tous les deux semblaient s'apprécier.

- D'accord, merci de m'avoir mise au courant. Pas de dégât venant de Patrick ?

- Non ! s'exclama une voix derrière les deux femmes. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'enquête…

Jane entra dans la cuisine et alluma la bouilloire pour se faire un thé sous les regards agacés de ses deux supérieures. Lisbon fit un signe de tête à Hightower et elle quitta la pièce.

- Agent Lisbon ! entendit-elle alors derrière elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle resta interdite devant la question de sa supérieure.

- Elle a des petits yeux mais ce n'est rien, tenta d'intervenir Jane.

- C'est à Lisbon que j'ai posé la question.

Jane lança un regard désolé à sa patronne et la laissa se débrouiller seule avec Hightower.

- Je vais bien madame, confirma Lisbon.

Devant le regard insistant de sa chef, elle ajouta :

- J'ai juste eu une nuit assez courte mais ça arrive à tout le monde, rien d'affolant.

- Très bien, déclara Hightower, libérant ainsi Lisbon.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine plus vite que la première fois. Jane versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse et se rapprocha de Hightower.

- Patrick, Lisbon me semble un peu fatiguée alors ne lui attirez pas d'ennuis avec une déferlante de plaintes.

- Vous faites passer ça comme une faveur pour Lisbon mais je sais bien que c'est aussi pour vous, lui fit remarquer Jane.

Hightower dévisagea Jane tout en masquant sa surprise.

- Je ne veux aucune plainte sur cette affaire, c'est clair ? dit-elle d'un ton strict.

Jane lui fit alors un grand sourire sans la quitter des yeux.

- Et laissez tomber votre sourire Colgate et vos battements de cils avec moi, ça ne marchera pas, je ne suis pas Lisbon.

- Oh mais ça ne marche pas non plus sur Lisbon, dit Jane en riant. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Hightower posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que ça marche sur Lisbon. Et ne me faites pas croire que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, ce serait grotesque…

Elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant Jane réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire de contentement, prit sa tasse avec lui et se dirigea dans la pièce des bureaux pour reprendre sa place préférée sur son canapé.

Le soleil avait commencé sa longue descente derrière l'océan, rafraichissant la température extérieure. L'équipe de Lisbon soupçonnait de plus en plus le professeur de piano d'avoir étranglé Alice Menkof. Il n'avait aucun alibi, s'était fâché avec elle juste avant sa mort à propos de leur relation, et ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre avec ardeur. Cependant, il fallait attendre le lendemain pour avoir les résultats de la comparaison des empreintes trouvées sur le corps et de celles du professeur. Lisbon renvoya donc les membres de son équipe chez eux, puis elle se prépara à son tour pour rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jane. Il la dévisageait et Lisbon sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir sous la profondeur de son regard. Il semblait sur le point de lui demander quelque chose et elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais seulement s'autoriser cette sortie sans que personne ne l'en empêche ou ne la juge. Fermant la porte de son bureau derrière elle, elle continua de fixer les yeux de Jane, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Elle le vit prendre une inspiration et s'imagina un instant en train de se boucher les oreilles et de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour ne rien entendre. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rit d'elle-même.

- Bonne soirée, Lisbon.

Jane avait dit cela d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il s'était lui-même hypnotisé pour se forcer à se taire. Il vit Lisbon pousser un léger soupir de soulagement puis il tourna les talons et quitta le CBI.

Lisbon glissa sa thermos de café à l'arrière de sa voiture, s'assit au volant et démarra la voiture. Cette fois-ci, elle avait tout prévu pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, assise sur ce banc à regarder des libellules voler, mais elle avait l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient plus distincts lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit. Alors elle avait abandonné sa crème glacé et ses vieux films pour une autre sorte de détente, loin des assassins et de la violence.

Elle se gara en bordure de forêt et descendit de sa voiture avec sa thermos, son gilet et la veste polaire de Jane. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes puis aperçut enfin le ruisseau qui prenait des virages dans les hautes herbes vertes foncées. Elle leva les yeux vers son banc et s'arrêta net, au milieu du chemin forestier. Sa respiration perdit son rythme régulier et elle resta plantée au même endroit plusieurs minutes. Finalement, elle décida de poursuivre jusqu'à sa destination.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais la place est réservée, dit-elle à la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

Jane se retourna et lui sourit.

- J'étais venu voir si ma libellule allait bien. Mais apparemment, la votre lui a posé un lapin.

- Ce doit être une vengeance pour ce qu'elle lui a fait hier..., murmura Lisbon en s'asseyant à côté de Jane.

- Ma libellule a été méchante ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Elle a laissé la mienne toute seule, et ma libellule a cherché la votre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Oh…, dit-il tristement.

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme qui posait un regard mélancolique sur les petites vagues que faisait le ruisseau.

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en vous disant qu'elle est désolée, lui confia-t-il.

La jeune femme croisa son regard.

- Et qu'elle ne s'éclipsera pas aussi vite ce soir…

Lisbon détourna les yeux et se concentra sur les hautes herbes pour surveiller la venue des libellules. Elle avait bien comprit que Jane avait prit le reproche pour lui-même bien qu'il ne lui soit pas du tout destiné. Cependant elle préféra ne rien dire, pensant que Jane resterait peut-être plus longtemps ce soir. Même si elle avait été mécontente de le voir à sa place au départ, l'idée qu'il reste ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

- Voilà la votre, déclara tout à coup Jane.

- Où ça ? demanda Lisbon, dont la curiosité arracha un sourire au consultant.

Il pointa le doigt en direction de la libellule violette et Lisbon l'aperçu enfin. Tout comme la dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers la libellule orangée pour voler avec elle au raz de l'eau. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant dix bonnes minutes, contemplant les allers-retours des deux insectes qui ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser.

- En voilà une verte, murmura alors Lisbon, comme si elle avait peur de les déranger.

Jane se retourna pour faire semblant de vérifier que personne ne venait les déranger et Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est Hightower, chuchota Jane comme s'ils étaient observés. Elle est jolie…

- Hightower ?

Jane se mit à rire.

- Je parlais de la libellule verte.

Lisbon se mit rire à son tour de sa bêtise.

- Je suis fatiguée, se défendit-t-elle.

- Et jolie. Je parle de vous, pas de votre libellule.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane sans savoir quoi répondre. « Merci, vous aussi. » ?

- Si, je me suis déjà fait la remarque hier soir, insista le consultant. Votre visage pâle encadré par vos cheveux foncés, le tout livré aux rayons du soleil donne un tableau ravissant.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et elle sentit de la chaleur sur son visage.

- Enfin, vous étiez pâle il y a cinq secondes mais maintenant vous êtes un peu rouge…

Elle sourit en fronçant les sourcils puis elle se pencha pour attraper sa thermos de café, histoire de se réchauffer et de faire dévier le sujet de conversation. Elle versa le liquide dans le bouchon et en but une bonne gorgée. Elle sentit la chaleur du breuvage descendre dans sa gorge et des frissons recouvrirent ses bras.

- On dirait que nos libellules sont un peu fatiguées, elles se sont posées sur une feuille, dit Jane en montrant du doigt le bord du ruisseau.

- Elles font peut-être juste une pause café.

- La mienne boit du thé.

- Je m'en serais doutée…

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire.

- Vous croyez qu'elles papotent ? demanda alors Lisbon en s'affaissant un peu sur le banc.

- Elles flirtent peut-être, suggéra Jane.

- Non puisqu'elles sont déjà ensembles.

- Alors elles se disent des mots d'amour…

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez, hein ? dit-elle en regardant le consultant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Se plaignit celui-ci. Oh ! Elles s'embrassent !

- N'importe quoi, elles n'ont même pas bougé, rétorqua Lisbon en commençant à se demander pourquoi Jane était aussi passionné par le romantisme probablement inexistant qu'il y avait entre deux libellules.

- Vous avez froid, mettez ma polaire.

Lisbon attrapa la polaire qu'elle avait posée sur le dossier derrière elle et l'enfila. Elle réinstallait ses cheveux quand tout à coup, Jane saisit chaque côté de la fermeture éclair et commença à la fermer. Lisbon était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire toue seule lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu. Elle vit dans ses yeux, qui reflétaient les quelques rayons du soleil restant, quelque chose de scintillant, de différent. Jane ferma la fermeture jusqu'au dessus et glissa ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme pour attraper la capuche de la veste. Il la lui mit délicatement, sans quitter ses yeux. Lisbon sentait son cœur s'emballer tellement leur échange de regard devenait long et significatif. Il fallait qu'elle arrête tout avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise mais seuls les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils lui criaient quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait, elle n'entendait qu'un cognement sourd et anormalement rapide.

- Lisbon. Je crois que je vais vous embrasser.

- Non, Jane…

- Si. Vous aurez tout le temps pour me gifler ensuite…

Puis sans ajouter un mot, Jane posa sa main sous son menton et s'empara de ses lèvres légèrement humides. Lisbon n'entendait plus son cœur. Elle pensa même qu'il s'était peut-être arrêté. Elle laissa Jane goûter ses lèvres, répondant juste un minimum au baiser en attendant que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire. Finalement Jane se recula, légèrement essoufflé et inquiet. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'attendre la gifle qu'il lui avait autorisée. Au bout de quelques secondes où, les yeux toujours fermés il n'entendait que la respiration de Lisbon, il s'impatienta.

- Ne tardez pas trop quand même…

Il distingua alors un bruit léger et un courant d'air passa sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Lisbon courant vers le chemin forestier. A choisir, il aurait préféré une gifle. Elle avait laissé sa thermos de café par terre et ne se retournait pas malgré les supplications silencieuses de Jane. Le consultant se retourna et fixa l'eau d'un air dépité. Il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir embrassée, il avait brisé ses barrières petit à petit et l'avait attiré dans sa toile comme une araignée le fait avec un insecte. La différence, c'est qu'il n'avait ni l'intention de la garder prisonnière, ni l'intention de la manger. Il aurait juste voulu quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Il resta ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, avec pour seule compagnie les clapotements de l'eau et les libellules. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas pressés derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit Lisbon qui revenait en courant, les joues rougies par le froid et le souffle court. Jane se leva et la jeune femme courut jusqu'à lui, puis une fois qu'elle fut à un mètre en face de lui, elle se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Voyant que Jane s'apprêtait à parler, elle leva le doigt pour le faire taire, se concentrant pour retrouver un souffle régulier. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà courut aussi vite de toute sa vie. Jane l'observait et il sentait que ses mains commençaient à devenir moites à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Finalement, quand la jeune femme se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens, elle avait retrouvé une respiration presque normale.

- Pas de mauvaises blagues, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec, les mains sur les hanches.

Jane fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop ce que cela signifiait.

- Pas de contraintes, pas d'obligations.

Il comprit alors qu'elle était simplement en train de faire la liste de ce qu'elle exigeait d'une quelconque relation avec lui.

- D'accord, répondit Jane complètement abasourdit.

- Surtout pas de mots d'amour.

- D'accord.

Il faisait tout pour garder son sérieux mais il sentait un enthousiasme grandissant s'emparer de lui.

- Pas un mot à Hightower.

- D'accord.

- Pas de comportement inapproprié au travail.

- D'accord.

- Et pas de chantage affectif.

- D'accord mais ça vaut aussi pour vous.

- D'accord…, dit à son tour la jeune femme.

- C'est bon ?

- Pour l'instant, oui.

Jane s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Il attendit qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose mais elle restait de marbre et semblait elle aussi déstabilisée par la tournure de la soirée.

- Vous n'allez pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Jane.

- Quoi ?

- M'embrasser.

La jeune femme retint un sourire timide.

- J'avais oublié : pas de baiser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de constater l'effet de ses paroles sur Jane car elle sentit ses mains douces se poser sur ses joues et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes dans un geste impatient. A son tour, elle sentit l'impatience grandir en elle répondit au baiser que cet homme lui offrait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'autorisait ce bonheur ni même pourquoi elle y avait droit mais toujours était-il que cette chaleur et le bonheur qui se répandaient en elle lui nouaient la gorge. Jane caressait la joue de Lisbon lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui mouiller le doigt. Etonné, il se recula.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si, ça va, répondit Lisbon sans comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

Il posa de nouveau sa main sur sa joue et essuya une larme qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts. Lisbon fronça les sourcils et passa à son tour sa main sur sa propre joue, constatant qu'elle avait bien la joue mouillée.

- Vous pleurez. J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Non, c'est rien, c'est juste une larme…

Inquiet, Jane tenta de déceler la moindre trace de doute dans les yeux de Lisbon mais elle semblait sûre d'elle.

- Vous êtes triste ?

- Non.

- Vous avez peur ?

- Non.

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Lisbon déglutit et jeta un œil sur les libellules qui volaient toujours au raz de l'eau. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis observa de nouveau Jane.

- C'est ma façon de réagir, c'est tout.

- De réagir à quoi ?

- A rien…

Troublé, Jane l'encercla de ses bras et la blottit contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et esquissa un sourire. Comment lui dire que c'était toute cette énorme dose de sentiments positifs, tout ce bonheur et toute cette tendresse, qui l'avaient légèrement émue ? Elle venait de lui interdire tout mot d'amour…

- Je vais bien, faites-moi confiance, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- D'accord.

- Et il me semble que vous embrassez bien mais je n'ai eu qu'un échantillon alors c'est un peu juste pour me faire une idée définitive.

Jane sourit en l'entendant plaisanter. Elle avait raison, il devait lui faire confiance.

- J'ai d'autres échantillons en stock mais j'en ai plus à la maison…, lui confia-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Et pour les clients fidèles, il y a des traitements de faveur…

- Oh… Allons voir ça…

- Au fait, c'est bien le professeur de piano qui a tué Alice, déclara Jane alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte pour retourner vers leur voiture.

- Ah bon ? demanda curieusement Lisbon.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il le savait mais elle préféra lui faire confiance.

- Tant mieux, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup…

Ils se sourirent et poursuivirent leur chemin, se frôlant de temps à autres dans le crépuscule qui les avait réunit pour une période indéterminée.


End file.
